Insane Prayer
by Cara Camellia
Summary: Loving only you , Embrace this feeling, No matter where I walk ,I can't even dream, I love only you ,I accepted this feeling, Within colorless eyes,Only I continue to just be reflected. SebCiel one-side. Characther death. Abalan


Saya Violetta Carmilla Gottschalk, Kembali ke fandom Kuroshitsuji, dan dengan ide maksa saya BERUSAHA KERAS untuk membuat fic! Percayalah, perjuangan saya ini akan terbayar dengan review anda! *sembah sujud* *Nari ala Porpos-Kin*

Disclaimer: Yana Toboso *lagi baik*

Pairing: SebasxCiel

WARNING: Abalan, Gajebo, typo-typo, memuakkan untuk dibaca. Kalo ga suka hal gombal mending pergi sana.

Summary:

Aku mencintaimu, dan cinta ini takkan pernah bisa terbalaskan. One-sided love story, characther death.

_**I**__ n s a n e __**P**__ r a y e r_

By: Violetta Carmilla Gottschalk.

__From the reflected day in that eye_

_I decided to take you__

__Loving only you_

_Embrace this feeling_

_Wherever I walk_

_I couldn't even dream__

**Insane Prayer – Hatsune Miku**

Mata biru safir itu menatap makam tersebut lekat-lekat, rambut biru tuanya memanjang sampai bahu. Ia tidak lagi mengenakan baju mewah, ia hanya mengenakan baju seadanya yang berwarna hitam. Tetap saja, penutup mata itu tetap menutupi mata kirinya.

"…Bodoh." gumamnya "….Aku bodoh…."

**XXXXXXXX**

__During that time, my eyes were taken_

_By your beautiful eyes_

_More than anything else in my memories_

_They were deeply engraved into my heart__

Matamu yang merah, sekali lihat aku langsung jatuh hati pada mereka. Tak lama, aku sadar bahwa aku mencintainya. Tidak apa kan kalau aku mencintaimu? Mencintai tidaklah harus pada orang yang berbeda jenis, bahkan pada orang yang sat gender pun tidak apa. Pada orang yang jauh lebih tua darimu tidak apa. Pada iblis sekalipun tidak apa. Cupid tidak pandang bulu, sekali kena panahnya, kau akan jatuh hati pada orang tersebut. Mencintainya sampai mati pun mungkin. Aku…..benar-benar mencintainya.

__From the reflected day in that eye_

_I decided to take you__

Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku, meskipun artinya ketika aku mati aku harus memberikan jiwaku padamu, tidak apa. Setidaknya ketika aku masih hidup aku bisa merasakan cinta yang kau berikan padaku.

Kau. Adalah. Milikku.

__ Loving only you_

_Embrace this feeling_

_Wherever I walk_

_I couldn't even dream_

_I love only you_

_Take this feeling_

_Someday,thats right,for sure_

_I'll finish dying only my colour on you__

Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku. Aku membiarkan diriku berangan-angan sedang bercinta denganmu. Aku membiarkan rasa cinta ini mengambil alih seluruh akal sehatku, aku hanya menginginkan sedikit hiburan. Aku ingin mencintai, dan dicintai. Bukan dicintai oleh Lizzy sialan itu. Ia hanya menutup-nutupi rasa cintaku dengan Sebastian, bahkan dalam waktu dekat aku akan memutuskan pertunanganku dengannya, aku hanya ingin Sebastian. Hanya ingin butler iblisku tercinta itu.

__If you notice right beside you_

_Someone I dont know had stood there_

_Your beautiful eyes_

_Laughed innocently and sweetly__

Aku menatapmu dari jauh. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menatapmu, dan memerintahmu seenaknya. Jika aku memerintahkanmu untuk menciumku, kurasa kau tidak akan melakukannya dengan seluruh perasaanmu. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak pernah memberikan perintah itu kepadamu, meskipun hatiku mengatakan ya, akal sehatku mengatakan tidak. Berkali-kali aku mencoba melawan keinginan hatiku, tapi tetap saja aku gagal. Mata merahmu itu membuatku sukses jatuh hati. Aku terlalu mencintaimu, dan aku terlalu menginginkanmu. Aku terjatuh di tangan iblismu itu, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku mencintaimu, tapi kau tidak akan mencintaiku.

__When everything is understood_

_My heart is dyed black__

Takdir berkata lain, kau mecintai seorang wanita. Wanita yang takkan kusangka. Maylene, maid rumahku sendiri. Kenapa? Kenapa kau memilih pelayan biasa dibandingkan diriku? Aku…sangat marah. Saat itu, aku tidak sadar kalau badanku sudah dikuasai sisi gelapku, begitu juga dengan hatiku dan otakku.

Aku. Ingin. Membunuh. Kalian

__Obtaining that heart_

_Is all I merely wish_

_Even if only my body is taken_

_There was no meaning_

_If you are aware of whats in your heart_

_Insanity shows its face_

_Even if in that hand they shine red_

_That name and similiar things are grasped tightly__

Suatu malam, aku menghampiri kamar Sebastian. Pisau yang indah kusembunyikan di balik baju tidurku. Aku mendengar desahan, dan erangan seorang wanita. Kuintip dari balik pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Kedua mataku yang berbeda warna ini melebar. Sial atau untungkah aku? Tak kusangka saat aku ingin membunhu mereka, mereka ada di satu ruangan yang sama, dan di tempat tidur yang sama. Sedang bercinta. Ya, _bercinta_. Aku mendobrak masuk, dan tanpa basa-basi, kutancapkan pisau itu di badan Maylene. Mata merah Sebastian yang sangat kucintai itu muncul, tepat ketika ia hampir memangsaku, aku menancapkan sebilah pisau lain. Pisau para shinigami. Aku diberikan pisau itu oleh Grell Sutcliff, dewa kematian sinting yang jatuh hati dengan iblis yang kucintai ini. Saat itu juga, ia ambruk, dan….mati.

Ketika tersadar dengan apa yang baru kulakukan, aku menatap kedua pisau yang ada di kedua tanganku. Keduanya berlumuran darah. Aku menatap bajuku, lagi-lagi, darah. Aku menatap kakiku, lagi-lagi….darah. Dimana-mana hanya ada darah. Aku gila. Aku gila. Aku…..gila! Aku berlari keluar dari ruangan itu, dan berlari keluar dari mansion megah itu. Aku hanya sempat membawa kedua pisau itu, dan sepasang pakaian. Aku memang berniat lari setelah menghabisi Maylene. Tapi Sebastian? Aku….berniat untuk membawanya bersamaku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membunuhnya!

__Look up at the sky from your heart_

_and pray to God_

_"I want that person"_

_And laugh innocently__

Dengan napas terengah-engah, aku menatap langit yang mulai menurunkan air mata. Aku tersenyum layaknya orang gila, dan berbisik.

"Aku menginginkan orang itu, Tuhan."

Ketika menyadari dengan apa yang baru kukatakan, aku tertawa. Aku tertawa layaknya orang sakit jiwa, tapi itulah aku yang sekarang. Aku kehilangan semua yang berarti bagiku sekarang, dan itu membuatku gila. Jadi aku pasti gila.

__ Loving only you_

_Embrace this feeling_

_No matter where I walk_

_I can't even dream_

_I love only you_

_I accepted this feeling_

_Within colorless eyes_

_Only I continue to just be reflected__

Mencintai hanya dirimu, dan memeluk erat perasaan ini. Kemanapun aku pergi, aku tidak bisa memimpikan masa-masa bahagia bersamamu lagi, karena itu hanya akan membawakan kesedihan bagiku. Aku hanya mencintaimu, dan menerima perasaan ini dengan tatapan tidak ingin, dan tidak rela. Aku hanya berharap aku tetap ada di ingatan iblis tercintaku itu.

**XXXXXXXX**

Ciel membuka matanya kembali, dan hujan sudah membasahi dirinya. Ia menarik keluar pisau yang telah membunuh Sebastian. Ia menatap pisau itu, yang sudah bersih dari darah Sebastian. Ia menarik pisau lain, pisau yang telah membunuh Maylene. Ia menatap makam yang ada di sebelah Sebastian, dan lagi-lagi, ia terbelalak kaget.

**Maylene Michaelis**

Ciel menjerit, dan ia melemparkan pisau tersebut dari tangannya. Semakin deras hujan, semakin deras juga air matanya.

"Apa kau berniat menyiksaku bahkan ketika aku sudah ingin mati?" teriak Ciel. Tapi hanya gema dari suaranya yang muncul, tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

_Aku. Benci. _

Aku. Benci.

_Aku. Cemburu._

Aku. Cemburu.

**AKU BENCI DAN AKU CEMBURU.**

Ciel mengambil pisau yang telah membunuh Sebastian, dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menutup matanya, dan membawa pisau itu, ke dadanya sendiri.

_# Fin #_

_

* * *

_

Sakit jiwa saya. Masa umur 13 tahun sanggup mikirn pembunuhan dan adegan bercinta tanpa sedikit…..apalah! Yang jelas jadi, dan mohon maaf gaje. Saya nggak sabar pengen ketemu kalian para reviewers ku tercintaaaa! Maaf gaje tapi tolong review! REVIEW PLEASE REVIEEEWW. Saya butuh Review!


End file.
